Jo Firestone, Our Gameshow Friend
"Jo Firestone, Our Gameshow Friend" is the two-hundred-sixtieth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis The Boys have a little fun making a gameshow with JO FIRESTONE live from The Bell House. This episode is sponsored by Superduperstitious podcast, Blue Apron (www.blueapron.com/HANDBOOK), hims (www.forhims.com/THEBOYS), and RXBAR (www.RXBAR.com/THEBOYS code: THEBOYS). Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Sean starts off with a story about him, Kim Cattrall, and Buju Banton (the legendary reggae recording artist) panicking at the warehouse. The scary skeletons are going out and no one has recorded anything for them to say when someone walks by and activates the motion sensor. The trucks are outside waiting. ** Hayes stops to ask if they can get more feedback in the mics - there were some major sound issues happening during the start of Sean's story. * Sean continues: the skeleton's eyes light up and it should say something like, "here comes the bones!". Kim suggests, "I'm such a Samantha" which Sean rejects - this is an issue that Hayes has spoken with Kim about as well. Then Buju says, "I got it, give me the thingy." ** Thingy:'' A box you speak into and then you put it in the skeleton's butt. Each skeleton will need its own recording * Buju sings: Strange this feeling I'm feeling But Jah love we will always believe in Tho they may think my faith is in vain Til Shiloh we'll sing Rastafari's nameShilo - approximate lyrics * Sean turns to Kim, and she's weeping. Long story long - we just had them say, "Boo". Guest Segment * (unknown) Recurring Segments * (unknown) Recurring Jokes * We Do Your Show Now - The boys host their own version of ''Dr. GameJo to show how easy it is and how they can do it better. * Italy - Side game: what did Chef Kevin order at a nice Italian restaurant in New York? * Zooted - Sean asked Jo, "Do you get zooted? Do you chief the kine bud?" Ads * [https://www.earwolf.com/show/homophilia/ Homophilia] podcast - Sean can just sip the tea. Engineer Devin thinks it's about that kermit the frog meme. * Superduperstitious podcast - Sean starts off by apologizing and states that he is just going to read the copy that came with the ad. Afterwards the boys agree that they should just do ads like that every time. * Blue Apron - Chef Devin brings his expertise to make the food even more fun than it initially was. ** Just add Jellybeans! * Hims - Sean is starting a competing company called 'eems. The "h" is silent. * RXBAR - Sean had a box of RXBAR's in his car that exploded. Sean was in a car crash recently. Luckily there were no casualties save for the Volvo and a box of RXBARs that were left behind. ** RXBARs do NOT cause car crashes from smelling so good. Episode Photos Ep260-All.jpeg|''(left to right)'' Jo Firestone, Sean Clements, Hayes Davenport Ep260-A.jpg|''(left to right)'' Chef Kevin, Hayes Davenport, Jo Firestone, Sean Clements Ep260-B.jpg|Jo and The Boys playing a round of "Stitcher Creamium" with Chef Kevin Ep260-C.jpg References Jo Firestone, Our Gameshow Friend Jo Firestone, Our Gameshow Friend